iMake Sam Cry
by iSamPuckett
Summary: When Freddie and Sam get into a heated arguement, Freddie says something to Sam that makes her cry. Can he fix their friendship before it's shattered forever. Two-shot. Seddie. T for kissing.
1. iCan't Believe I Made Sam Cry

**A/N: Alright, i was sitting on the bus today, when an idea flashed in my brain: i should make a Seddie story. So then i thought of Freddie making Sam cry. 'But how?' i thought. 'Sam doesn't cry. She's Sam!' So i wracked my brain, and this hit me like a flash of lightining...Twoshot. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Let me answer this disclaimer with a question: Do YOU honestly think i own iCarly? Cuz if u do, u got some serious probs, pal :p**

**Freddie's POV**

"Well, your mom's a drunk!" I scream at Sam. We're in an argument in Carly's living room…again. I can't even remember how it started, all I know is it heated up fast.

"Well, YOUR mom's a psycho!"

"Guys, stop!" Carly yells, trying to intervene. She's actually been trying for about five minutes, but Sam and I are too deep in our fight to listen to her.

"You come from a broken home and it shows!"

"You come from a mental institution and believe me, it shows!"

"Guys!"

"You don't even know who your dad is!" I yell, hoping to get some ground.

"Your dad hated you so much he left!" That hurt. I hate when anyone talks about my dad, especially Sam Puckett. And I know he didn't leave because he hates me; he told me so.

"Sam!" Carly yells. Even she knows what a touchy subject my dad is to me.

"Well he did! And I don't blame him!" Alright, that tears it. Now I'm mad. I start to see red as my breathing becomes shallow and hard.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS, SAM?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE YOUR CONSTANT ABUSE! I…I…I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! MY LIFE WOULD BE SOO MUCH EASIER!" I see something flash in her eyes and I know I can win with this (plus my brain is still overflowing with rage and adrenaline, so I can't think clearly). "Yea, that's right Puckett, I wish you were dead! You abuse me verbally and physically, you give me many emotional scars, you barge into my house and take all my food, and my life would be a hella lot easier if you weren't in it!" I expect her to lunge at me, fuming. I expect to end up in the hospital with stitches in my head and a few broken ribs. What I don't expect was what she does. Sam takes a step back, stumbling, a look of pure shock, and maybe fear, on her face. Suddenly her eyes overflow with…tears?

"You…you wish…dead?..I was…dead?" She stammers, a few tears leaking from her eyes, before she runs out of the room and into Carly's bathroom. I just stand there, dumbfounded. Was Sam just crying?! But Sam Puckett never cries! Even in the fifth grade, when she broke her arm, she didn't shed a tear over the pain. And now she's in Carly's bathroom bawling over something I said? I glance over at Carly, who's also wearing a look of shock.

"Freddie…you just said you wished Sam was dead…you made her cry…Sam never cries, but you made her…" Her shock quickly turns to anger. "SHE LIKES YOU AND YOU JUST SAID YOU WISHED SHE WAS DEAD, FREDDIE!" Huh?!?!

"Sam...Sam's likes me…no she doesn't she hates me!"

"No Freddie, she doesn't! She's just mean to you because she's afraid ('Sam Puckett, afraid?' I think) that you won't feel the same way, and she's been turned down from guys too many times to go through the same pain!" Sam Puckett likes me? As in 'likes me' likes me? As I try to let that sink in I turn back to Carly.

"Carly, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She just looks at me. Man, I've never seen Carly so mad before.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? Sam's in there crying her eyes out, and you're saying sorry to me?!" Oh. When she puts it that way, it just sounds stupid. And I know what I have to do. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom, guilt hanging around me like mist.

**A/N: Watcha think so far? If you don't like it, i'll pull it. but if u do, ill get started on th final chapter. Told by the now-shattered soul of Sam Puckett. So review, cuz i wont no if u lik it if u dont review!**


	2. iThink I Can Forgive Him

**A/N : Well this update was fast wasn't it lol. nd im sry 2 say that this story will not go beyond a two-shot. im not rly a Seddie shipper so its hard to write for this pairing :/ O, nd in this part the characters may seem a bit OOC; plz tell me if they r. So anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These things r sooo annoying. i obviously dont own icarly**

**Sam's POV**

I honestly don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life. Freddie, my secret love, just said he wished I was dead! Just thinking about it makes me cry even harder. In fact, I'm crying so hard I'm having trouble breathing. But maybe that's a good thing. If Freddie wants me dead so much maybe I should just stop breathing. I'll do anything to make him happy. Even though I torture him on a day-to-day basis, I do it with love, honest. Just to see his smile light up the room, and my heart…no, he hates me. He wants me dead. I can't think about him like that anymore. I hold my breath until my lungs feel like they're going to explode. Bah, I can't do it! I suck in air, gasping and choking. I still can't believe he wants me dead…then I hear a knock at the door.

"Sam?" It's Freddie! What does he want?! Hasn't he broken my heart enough for one day?!

"What do you want, Freddork?" I ask menacingly, disgusted with how weak it comes out.

"Sam, I just came to say I'm sorry."

"No you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad you told me how you really feel." Even I can hear the bitterness in my voice as I say it.

"I didn't mean it, Sam! I was just angry!"

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I mutter. The last thing I want is for him to see me crying like some kind of daffodil.

"…Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please Sam?"

"I said no!"

"…I know you like me, Sam." What?! Who told him…CARLY! That traitor! I told her that in secret! Jeez, does an ankle shake mean nothing anymore?! Whatever, I'll deal with Shay later. I sigh reluctantly and unlock the door, then sit back on the toilet. Freddie comes in hesitantly, and I glare at him. I may love him, but that doesn't mean I'm not insanely mad and upset that he wished death upon me. "Sam, I really am sorry." Just seeing him look so guilty brings back memories of the minutes before, and I start crying again. He looks shocked at actually seeing me crying, then comes over and awkwardly hugs me. I have a strong desire to push him to the floor, but also a strong desire to return the hug. What to do, what to do…well he just wished death upon me, so…he's on the ground. I just stare at him with my arms crossed.

"Sam?" He asks. I can tell he's feigning calmness.

"Yes?" I ask icily.

"Why do you like me?" What kind of dumb question is that? And how am I supposed to answer that?

"I-I don't know, I just do. You should consider yourself lucky that any girl likes you!"

"See? It's comments like that! You just gotta say 'em, don't you, Sam?" He does make an excellent point.

"Yeah, I do, this way you wouldn't know I liked you!"

"Why shouldn't I know?"

"Because you like Carly, NOT ME!" I didn't want to say that. I hadn't planned to. It just kinda came out. Before I know it I'm crying again. I see realization come over Freddie's face as he pulls me into another hug. This time I don't push him on the floor; I return it, crying into his shoulder.

"Sam," he mutters. "I haven't like Carly ever since our first kiss." I look up, trying to retain SOME dignity as I wipe my tears away.

"Y-you haven't?"

"Nope. I've had my eyes set on much blonder sights…that's why it hurts so much when you make fun of me." Wait, he likes me back? He likes me back!

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I-I didn't realized you even liked me as a friend, but are you saying you like me as-" I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine. We stood in the bathroom kissing for about a full minute. When we finally pulled apart I was in a happy daze.

"So wadda say we just forget about the past and start anew, huh, Puckett?" he asks. I can only manage to nod my head.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend." I mutter. He smiles.

"It's a done-deal." And we seal it with a final hug. Although, somewhere in my subconscious, I know that I will never forget that he once wished I was dead…

**A/N: Yay a happy ending...rite? I'll let ur imaginations carry th story farther if u wish ;). well, thats it. i hoped u enjoyed my first-tho prob not last-Seddie fic :D**


End file.
